


Stars and Sisters

by Lukifer_132



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Angst, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukifer_132/pseuds/Lukifer_132
Summary: Wolf talks to Kipo about her worries for the future
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Kudos: 7





	Stars and Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this for a while but I wanna rewatch the show so I thought why not. Also, my sister and I's relationship is very similar to Wolf and Kipo so I had to.  
> This is my first fic so constructive criticism is always appreciated.

It had been five years since the end of the fighting and into the new age of harmony. The group still met up to hang out but at this point in their lives had all found their own hobbies to entertain themselves with. Drifting apart just enough to leave an uneasy feeling when plans fell through.

It started a year after the anniversary of the day it all changed. Unable to sleep that night Kipo found herself wandering back to the city. Surprisingly the tower that once was home to the hummingbird bombers was still standing. It had an amazing view of the city so she almost couldn't refuse to wander up to take a look. Making the final turn up the stairs her eyes caught sight of a silhouette on the edge of the platform. 

“Hey Kipo,” Wolf said without looking back “ I figured you’d come eventually.” A smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she made her way to join her sister. There was a light breeze that night holding the feeling of change in the air. The next season soon approaching reminded them of how much time had passed. After clumsily bumping into her as she sat down Wolf turned to look at her sharing a smile. “You know it’s a nice night to watch the stars,” turning to gaze out across the open sky and onto the city below. Their time together has made them both comfortable with the short silence that follows. It really attests to how they have grown over their time together. But still talking never came easy to Wolf.

“Is that why you're up?” already knowing the answer but wanting to let her lead the way through the conversation. Wolf was never one to be open about feelings so it was best to let her be the captain, it helped things come out better. Sometimes all you need is to know that someone is there to wait while you work through the words.

“Ya, I guess,” swinging her legs and leaning forward to rest her hands on the edge, her head tipping back to get a better view of the sky. Her voice was almost a whisper as she spoke, “do you think it will stay?” With no further explanation, she figured lightening the mood might help. Like father-like-daughter, she went for the classic captain obvious. 

“What do you mean? The stars?” she said while lovingly nudging the other girl's shoulder with a chuckle. As she predicted the worry that once was on her face was replaced with a mischievous grin.

“No! Not the stars you dork,” before she nudged her right back. Once they settled down after a quick poking match the smile slipped away from Wolf's face again. The temporary avoidance couldn't last forever but it did seem to lift the tension over her. Kipo’s eyes returned back to the stars while Wolf took a deep breath fidgeting slightly. They continued on where she left off.

“I don’t know... all of us altogether? Now that we’re free to roam in peace do you think we will still see each other?” Her eyes followed the path of her feet kicking back and forth over the edge. It’s one of the habits she picked up in her childhood that she has never been able to fully shake off. If she was always moving then she could never be caught by what she left behind. Kipo seemed to be the only one who could keep up with her while she moved and it makes it easier to talk if she felt like she was still moving.it was never directly addressed but they both knew how she was. Kipo placed her hand over Wolfs starting her out of her trance. Her feet slowly stopped their nervous swinging helping her relax into the feeling of vulnerability. For the first time, she could stop herself from running even just for a little while. That thought was terrifying.

“Of course we will! We’ll always be together,” Smiling warmly at her she pulled Wolf into a big hug. Out of reflex, she tensed up at the affection her legs twitched with the need to start running again. But after a minute and the words sinking in she relaxed and hugged her back. It was a short hug but that didn't matter it was a big step for them. Kipo always did know how to make it feel normal after having hard talks like that. Wolf felt lucky to have a sister who didn’t have to worry about saying what was on her mind. Even if she did need help getting there. 

They stayed out on the roof next to each other till the sun came up. Talking and laughing about everything and nothing at all. The breeze would occasionally pass through but it was still warm enough to be able to stay.

Every year on the anniversary Kipo and Wolf would meet on that rooftop and watch the stars till the sun would break over the horizon. No matter where life had taken them they would always be there for each other. Just like they were when they first met and just as they had been ever since.


End file.
